


Teen Warlock

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Teen Warlock

Tony Wyzek was a normal kid. He hung out with his friends in the Jets gang, but he wasn’t involved in leadership as much as he once was. He had begun to lose interest now that he was almost thirteen. His birthday was the next day and he was looking forward to seeing his family there, particularly his aunt Annika Larson. Aunt Ann was a warm, wonderful woman who bubbled over with energy. Annika was Tony’s mother’s older sister and the two looked remarkably alike: dark brown (almost black) hair, blue eyes, and medium height. She always gave the best birthday presents, and Tony couldn’t wait to see what she would bring him this year. However, Tony didn’t know that this was one birthday he would never forget.  It all started the day of his birthday as Tony went to visit his aunt briefly at her combination bakeshop and bookstore, Sweet Escapes. Tony loved to visit the store because of all the lovely smells inside, and because he loved spending time with his aunt. Even though he knew he’d see her that night, Tony came by often to help her organize the store, and because Ann would offer him sweets from the shop while he worked. Today Tony was organizing romance novels. Yuck, Tony thought. I wish all these things were put away. He reached over to take a bite of the brownie his aunt had given him, licked his hands, and turned to start on the first box, but found all the boxes empty. What? Tony thought, confused.  Just then, Tony's aunt came back to check on his progress and saw the books were put away. She praised him for it, but Tony knew he couldn't take credit for what he saw as a freak accident, so he told her the truth, expecting her not to believe him. To his surprise, she not only believed him, but she told him she wasn't surprised. She then revealed that he was a warlock!! Tony was shocked, to say the least, about that, and asked what in the world she was talking about. She explained that not only was he one, but she was too! His mother had no powers, but Annika did, and according to her, she had once impersonated his mom for some school function. She demonstrated her powers for a bit by moving things about the shop, then had him try a few things himself. Tony managed to make the clock hands move and wish for his backpack to be repaired, all of which amazed him. Annika informed him that was only the tip of the iceberg. He'd soon be able to do much more. When Tony left Sweet Escapes that day, he went straight home, but even though his party was fun, every time he saw Aunt Annika, he couldn't help but remember their earlier conversation. He knew he couldn't explain things to his parents because they'd never understand, but his friends noticed the next day that something was bothering him. Then, one day Tony made an idle wish that he could have hot cocoa instead of coffee, and when he went to the bathroom, Riff started to drink the coffee since it was obvious Tony wasn't going to drink it, and almost spit it out in surprise. It had changed into hot cocoa!!! When Tony returned, Riff confronted him about it and Tony was forced to admit he was a warlock. He had only hidden it, he told them, because he'd been afraid they'd be afraid he would hex them if they knew. To his surprise, they accepted his new powers, and even said they wanted to hear all about his adventures and misadventures with his powers. From then on, there were no secrets between Tony and the Jets.  They heard about it when tony accidentally made his school disappear, they were there when he inadvertently sent them back in time to the Wild West, and they especially remembered the time Tony tried to pass himself off as a famous celebrity once. Tony learned through Annika's teachings and his friends' experiences what to do and what not to do. As the years went by, Tony became quite a skilled young warlock and when he grew up, he passed his knowledge to his descendants as well. Tony realized that life as a warlock might be hard, but that just made it that much more fun. The End


End file.
